The Administrative Core is a central component of the COBRE and critical to its overall success. Led by the COBRE Director, the Administrative Core executes the mentorship and career development plans of its project leaders, sets benchmarks for success, monitors research progress, and assesses the performance of the research cores. Close communication with the external advisory committee (EAC) provides general programmatic advice to the COBRE Director and timely feedback to the project leaders. The EAC also evaluates and recommends pilot project proposals for COBRE funding. The internal advisory committee, which includes top university administrative officials, ensures continued institutional support for the program and facilitates the removal of any institutional barriers that might impede the Center?s success. Specific Aim 1 is to coordinate and execute the mentorship plan for COBRE project leaders. A mentorship team, with the assistance of a highly engaged EAC, ensures that COBRE investigators receive the necessary scientific and career development advice for attaining independent investigator status. Clear milestones are defined and progress is evaluated. Specific Aim 2 is to administer the pilot project grant program. Annual solicitations for pilot project proposals will be made, and projects will be reviewed by the EAC and COBRE Director. Pilot project grant recipients will receive mentorship similar to COBRE project leaders, and will undergo an annual research performance review. Specific Aim 3 is to lead the recruitment and hiring processes. We will recruit faculty with clinical pain research experience in Physical Therapy and Dental Medicine, as well as an Associate Dean for Research for the College of Osteopathic Medicine. Specific Aim 4 is to oversee fiscal management and evaluate center progress in order to ensure that the center is on track for meeting its overall goals. The Administrative Core will conduct annual evaluations of the research cores and investigators. Action plans in response to these evaluations will be implemented to ensure that investigators remain on track for manuscript and grant submissions, and that each of the research cores remains responsive to the needs of their users. An effective Administrative Core unifies the Center as it responds to the needs of its constituents. The Administrative Core will continue to support the careers of COBRE investigators and coordinate the development of research infrastructure that has already significantly transformed the University. Moreover, in COBRE Phase II, we will deepen our collaborations with other regional COBREs and the Maine INBRE.